Sous la tente
by Calidora Black
Summary: Au cours d'une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius et Severus se retrouvent seuls, pour la première fois depuis de longues années. Cette nuit sera dangereuse, mais elle peut encore être l'occasion de rallumer leur flamme une dernière fois. Attention Lemon/PWP


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un OS que je viens d'écrire. Ce n'est pas une traduction, comme ce que je publie habituellement, mais un texte original. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est le premier que j'écris._

 _Warning : Ceci est un PWP (Plot, what Plot ?) qui est un texte dont l'intérêt réside dans le lemon. Le scénario ou l'intrigue ne sont que secondaires. Les lecteurs sensibles sont invités à ne pas lire ce qui suit ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au moment où le réveil a sonné, j'ai regretté d'avoir accepté ce voyage.  
Quelle folie de partir ainsi dans le nord de l'Angleterre, seul avec lui, alors qu'un tel passif existe entre nous. Je ne sais pas si nous allons nous sortir de cette histoire indemne. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, le Maître n'admet pas vraiment que nous remettions en cause ses ordres, mais vraiment. Lucius ! Lui, parmi tous les autres ! Il a fallu que ce soit lui.  
Je l'ai souvent croisé depuis... ce soir-là. Mais jamais seul. Soit lors de réunion de Mangemorts, soit lors de soirées mondaines.  
Il dort encore, je peux le détailler dans le lit à côté de moi. La promiscuité de la tente me permet de l'observer attentivement. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis toutes ces années. A peine quelques rides aux coins des yeux, un léger relâchement au niveau de sa peau... Le temps a eu peu de prise sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds sont toujours aussi lisses, son nez toujours aussi pointu, et son air aristocratique ne le quitte pas, même lorsqu'il dort. Un léger frémissement des lèvres, et sa voix résonne dans le silence du jour naissant :  
"Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était très impoli de dévisager les gens ?"  
Comment le soit-il ? Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux, mais il sait que je le regardais. Un demi-sourire étire le coin de sa bouche.  
"Il est vrai que la dernière fois, tu es parti avant d'avoir pu profiter de ce moment. Se réveiller après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air fait pourtant partie des moments les plus agréables."  
Comment ose-t-il ? Je sens que je rougis, comme une pucelle effarouchée. C'est un comble! Moi qui suis connu pour la maîtrise parfaite de mes émotions, je suis incapable de dire quoique ce soit.  
"Tu sais, Severus. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être partie comme un voleur, cette fois-là. Je t'en veux seulement de m'avoir privé de la manche retour."

Soudain, ses yeux gris capturent les miens, et je déglutis. Je comprends parfaitement ses mots, mais mon cerveau semble s'être déconnecté.  
Il se décale dans son lit de camp, et la bosse qui soulève ses draps ne laisse plus le moindre doute à mon cerveau embrumé. Près de vingt ans après, Lucius veut une deuxième mi-temps.  
Comme hypnotisé, je tends mon bras pour l'approcher de cette bosse, que je caresse délicatement. Un gémissement sort de sa gorge. Une pression un peu plus appuyée et je le vois réprime un frisson. Soudain, il m'attrape le poignet d'une poigne ferme et m'attire vers lui. J'étais déjà légèrement déséquilibré, et je me retrouve sans effort sur son torse. En me redressant, je vois une étincelle joueuse dans son regard. Il passe la main dans mon dos en remontant lentement. Arrivé à la nuque, il appuie franchement pour que je me penche vers lui. Nos lèvres se soudent. Son baiser est possessif, et rapidement, je me reprends. Je commence moi aussi à jouer avec sa langue. Nos dents s'entrechoquent. Ce n'est pas doux, nous luttons pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais je sais que je vais finir par céder.  
Sans que j'en aie réellement pris conscience, je sens son autre main descendre vers mes fesses. Il les caresse, les pétris, à chaque fois qu'il les touche, un frisson menace de me faire basculer. Il s'approche lentement, mais surement du lieu de tous les dangers. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, et moi aussi. D'un brusque coup de hanche, il me fait basculer sous lui. Son poids sur mon corps m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais même si je le pouvais, le ferais-je ? Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, avant d'approcher sa bouche de mon oreille. Ses baisers laissent une traînée de flammes sur leur passage. Son souffle chaud m'électrise.  
"Retourne-toi" Ça y est, les mots magiques sont prononcés. Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Je m'exécute sans délai, et cette fois, c'est mon dos qui a droit à ses attentions.

De nouveau, sa bouche dépose une traînée de baisers, ses dents mordillent doucement la peau de mon épaule. Puis elle descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, la chute de reins.  
Je le sens qui se relève, s'appuie sur un coude. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il a le souffle court, il humecte deux de ses doigts en me regardant droit dans les yeux, puis je le vois les approcher de mes fesses. D'abord un, il appuie doucement sur ma rosette, forçant le passage, sans le brusquer. Sa présence n'est pas douloureuse pour le moment. Doucement, il entre et ressort son doigt, me masse et m'étire. Quelques minutes de ce jeu puis il se lasse, et insère son deuxième doigt. Il ne bouge pas, me laissant m'habituer à cette présence. Malgré les années, il sent que je me détends rapidement, et recommence sa besogne. Il fait jouer ses doigts, les écarte, les fait jouer l'un par rapport à l'autre. Et soudain, il y est ! Il touche la porte du paradis. La surprise me fait pousser un cri. Un ricanement satisfait dans mon dos m'informe que c'était parfaitement intentionnel. Une deuxième fois il atteint la prostate. Il la masse aussi consciencieusement que ma rosette. Je n'en peux plus, il 'en faut plus, et il ne semble pas décidé à me donner satisfaction.

...

En me réveillant ce matin, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
Dans mon dos, Lucius semble avoir à nouveau cessé de bouger. Curieusement, un sentiment d'abandon s'empare de moi. Je le sentais là, entièrement concentré sur moi, et d'un coup plus rien. J'entends encore sa respiration, sa chaleur prés de mon corps, mais il ne me touche plus et ne dit rien. Une légère appréhension m'envahie, que ce passe-t-il ? A-t-il changé d'avis ? Lentement, je tourne la tête vers lui, et je me sens rassuré. Son visage habituellement pale est un peu rougis par l'excitation, et sa main est occupée sur son propre sexe.  
Je n'ai pas terminé mon mouvement qu'il se relève déjà, et se positionne derrière moi. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas fait cela, et j'appréhende un peu. La première fois avait été assez douloureuse, et je ne veux pas revivre çà. Pas maintenant.  
Je sens sa dureté se poster contre mon fondement, il appuie, d'abord doucement, mais ma résistance l'oblige à se faire plus insistant. Je fais ce que je peux pour faciliter son entrée quand d'un coup, je le sens dépasser ce barrage. Enfin ! Il est là. Mon corps épouse parfaitement le sien. Il s'arrête de bouger, laissant mon corps s'habituer à cette présence. J'avais oublié à quel point cette sensation pouvait être à la fois dérangeante, et terriblement excitante.  
"Ça va ?" Le son de sa voix, tout près de mon oreille me fait frissonner. Un bref hochement de tête de ma part lui répond. J'ai peur que ma voix trahisse mon excitation et surtout mon émotion. Pendant des années, j'ai repensé à cette soirée-là. Tellement que j'avais fini par me persuader que j'avais embelli mes souvenirs et que les sensations que j'avais ressenties n'avaient pas été si intenses. J'avais tort.  
Doucement, il se met à bouger. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il trouve à nouveau mon organe des plaisirs, et je pers complètement pied. Mon corps n'est plus que sensations. Je n'existe plus que par ses caresses et ses regards. Il lui arrive de changer d'angle, ou de rythme, me faisant à nouveau voir des étoiles.  
Soudain, sa main s'empare de ma virilité, et il commence à me masturber, en rythme avec ses coups de rein. S'en est trop pour moi. Je ne peux plus me retenir. J'ai à peine le temps de le prévenir et je viens, dans son poing fermé dans un râle. Encore dans la brume, je l'entends ricaner doucement.  
Il est toujours là, mais se retire délicatement après quelques nouveaux allers-retours. C'est à mon tour de poser la main sur son sexe. Il est chaud, doux, palpitant et incroyablement dur. Je ne pense pas qu'il va tenir très longtemps, alors je fais en sorte de ne pas trop le faire languir. Je le masturbe, passe ma main sur ces testicules, les reviens titiller son gland. Il prend une brusque inspiration, se crispe et jouit.

Épuisés, nous nous effondrons tous les deux sur son lit. Nos souffles courts se mélangent, sa chaleur m'enveloppe et je sens son cœur qui bat la chamade dans sa poitrine.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui, je ne sais quoi penser de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Rien n'a été prémédité, et je sais que je ne dois rien attendre de lui. Il est marié, nous sommes en guerre, et même pas dans le même camp, bien qu'il ne le sache pas. Je sens un profond dégoût s'emparer de moi. Nous venons de baiser, j'ai apprécié, lui aussi visiblement, mais je m'apprête à le trahir. Je suis répugnant.  
Il est celui qui m'a offert les moments parmi les plus agréables de ma vie. Les femmes - ou les hommes d'ailleurs - ne se pressent pas à l'entrée de chez moi pour forniquer. Lui a su aller au-delà des apparences, et je vais le trahir.  
Je réprime un frisson, qu'il prend pour un excès de frilosité, et sans un mot, attire sa couverture sur nous. Nous sommes dans son lit, sous ses draps, une forte odeur de sexe a envahi la tente, mais je sais pourtant que dès que nous sortirons, la guerre reprendra ses droits.  
Pourquoi avons-nous fait cela ? Il en avait envie, moi aussi. Nous sommes tous les deux épuises par cette guerre qui ne semble pas vouloir finir. Nous avons eu besoin de réconfort, et de nous remémorer cette époque lointaine où tous les rêves nous étaient permis.

C'est vrai, Lucius avait raison. Se réveiller dans les bras d'un amant est finalement très agréable.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je me concentre sur la traduction, mais si ce premier essai vous plait, il est possible que j'en publie d'autres._

 _A bientôt_

 _Calidora_


End file.
